Back to School
by hitsugayataichoda
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro has to go on a mission, to go back to the shinigami academy under disguise as a student. So its back to school for our tenth squad captain! My first fanfic ever so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello there! Ummm, this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me, I've been wanting to create and upload a story since forever so I'm very excited to hear your thoughts and comments about it so I'm going to go right into it!**

Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth squad was finishing the last of the daily paperwork and consumed in his thoughts,'_where is Matsumoto? She is late, again!' She's __so lazy sometimes I even wonder how she came to be a fukutaicho in the first place! _He thought putting the last of the paperwork away. As if on cue the orange-hairedwoman came bursting through the door into the office.

"Taichoooo!" she moaned, "are you done yet? Have some sake!" she said shoving the bottle into his face.

"Matsumoto! How many times do I have to tell you, no sake during the day!" he said a vein throbbing visibly on his forehead.

"But this is when sake tastes the best" she protested taking a sip from the bottle.

Tired of the bickering he quickly snatched the bottle out of her hand and went over to the window. Making sure nobody would get hurt , he threw the bottle out and onto the ground. SMASH! Went the bottle as it hit the ground. Hitsugaya calmly walked away from the window and back to his desk to find a stunned looking Matsumoto staring at him a pout beginning to form on her lips.

"Taicho! You're no fun at all,that was my best tasting sake!" she whined.

"Urusai Matsumoto! You better be glad that it was just one bottle I threw out, don't think I don't know where the rest of them are" he threatened._ 'But I just moved them' _she thought, but she knew better than to doubt the shinigami captain. Slowly she walked to her desk and sat there silently moping about her sake.

Hitsugaya ignored her,taking a sip of green tea and closed his eyes for the moment's peace. Just then a hell butterfly appeared in front of hitsugaya and he put out his index finger for it to perch on. "Hitsugaya taicho please report to the first division to soutaicho Yamamoto." it said.

"Hai" he said "Matsumoto take care of the office while I'm gone.""Hai taicho." she said seriously. If the commander captain wanted an immediate meeting with her taicho then it must be really important.

**I know this looks very boring in the beginning but I swear this will get better so based on the summary please review so I can see if I should continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

**I am very glad that there is some interests in my story so I shall continue it. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Hitsugaya shunpoed to the first division and went straight into the office where Yamamoto was sitting waiting for him.

" You called for me Soutaicho?"

" Yes there is something I would like to discuss with you" Yamamoto beckoned him in with his hand, " There is a mission that I would like to assign to you." he stopped waiting for Hitsugaya to settle himself before continuing, " During these past few months soul society has had many disruptions leaving every thing slightly behind schedule. The shinigami academy is also affected due the the absense of the teachers at school who has been helping with the reconstruction of Soul Society and I need someone to help the students to catch up on what they missed. You seem to be the only one fitted for this mission due to your age and appearence" Hitsugaya tried not to wince visibly at the mention of his apperence.

" How so?" he asked

" THe other captains would only cause a distraction to the students" Yamamoto explained " to avoid this the best way is to blend in with the students, meaning you are to go under disguise as one of them and help them from there. Do you think you can manage this?"

" Hai. When am I expected to begin this mission?"

"If possible I would like for you to begin tomorrow. I have already contacted the teachers about this so there will be no misunderstanding. I also have your shcedule and a list of the materials you will need for the next 2 months as a student. Since the sixth years are the most important ones who should be catching up becuase of the graduation which I want them to be at their very best I will put you in as a sixth year."

" But wouldnt it be suspicious to the students that suddenly a new student appears when the Graduation is near?"

" I assure you Hitsugaya taicho that they will not let it come to their mind about that because of the events that has been happening at the academy. Now, I suggest that you make a stop by the academy to get your uniform and textbooks for tomrrow, are there any other questions you would like to ask?"

Kowing that he he was being dismissed he got up and bowed slightly " Iie soutaicho, I will be on my way now" He walked out the office closing the door behind gave a small sigh and walked out of the first division. He then began to head back to the tenth division thinking as he went. _' This is just great' _he thought annoyed by the irony of it all. Expecting him to interact with others and children nonetheless was just troublesome since he was the last person you would count as sociable.

He had reached the tenth division and entered his office to find his fukutaicho sprawled on the couch sleeping. Wanting to keep the silence a little longer he walked quietly past her and went to open the door that connected his room to the office.

_'If I want to stop by the academy I cant go there in my uniform and haori now can I?' _he thought as he began changing. After he was finished he carefully folded his uniform and put it on his bed. He stepped out closing the door behind him and walked towards Matsumoto. She was still lying on the couch but she had her eyes open. Seeing her taicho had return she opened her mouth to ask what the soutaicho wanted but stopped when she realized what he was wearing.

"Ehhhh?, Taicho where are you going, not running away from work are you? How naughty" she teased.

" Baka teme! Im preparing for the new mission Yamamoto just assigned me" he said twitching in annoyance. Ten he explained it to her.

A few minutes later Matsumoto bursted into hystericals. "Hahahaha! Oh never did I think I would live to see the day our little taicho try to associate with other people and act his age hahahahaha!"

" Urusai! Im going." He announced not liking the idea of of him acting his age and walked out heading towards the accademy. It was located between the first and tenth division so it didnt take long.

The accademy looked like it did about 70 years ago. _'Somethings just never change.' _He could see studenets going in and out of the school. '_Of course! Today was Saturday and the students get to take a break, well thats good, it would be most likely that not many students would see me.'_

He entered the academy and went to the room listed on the peice of paper Yamamoto gave him ignoring the looks he recieved from the few student walking in the hall. He walked as fast as he could walk without using shunpo not liking the attention.

Hitsugaya opened the door open to find a woman working at a desk. He walked towards her and she looked straight at him since his height was the same as the desk.

" And who are you little one?" obviously not knowing who he is.

" Jubanto taicho, Hitsugaya Toshirou" he said in a low tone so no one else could hear him. He found the urge to strangle the woman fof treating him like a child but stopped himself._' Remember, you have to get used to it'_ he reminded himself, before he looked at the woman.

She was sitting there gawking at him as if he just grew a third eye which was close considering how abnormal his hair was. He stared back at her keeping his face emotionless and cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

She blinked realizing how she was rudely staring at him and straighened up.

" Im sorry, could you repeat that, I thought I heard you say you were the jubanto taicho." She smiled at him apoligetically.

" I did, didnt Yamamoto send out to all the teachers that I would be arriving?" He said trying to keep his blank face in check.

"Oh! Im so sorry Hitsugaya taicho, its just that you were a little diffferent then I imagined you would be"

He gave an inaudible sigh. Used to this kind of reaction he went straight tothe point.

" Im here to get my uniform, do you have it already?" he asked in his aurhoritive tone to get rid of the fact that he had to dress like those those unexperienced students.

"Umm, yes I do Ill get it right away sir" She stood from her chair and walked to the back of the room returning witha uniform in hand. "here you are sir' she said respectfully before asking a question" Uh Hitsugaya taicho, arent you a little too young to be a captain? not that Im questionig your authority but I am a bit curious."

" Its okay, I get that question a lot so im used to it. I may look young but I assure you I have the ability to maintain my captain status" he replied slightly surprised at at forward she was about it.

She stared at him in awe amazed by how mature he sounded despite his age and because of his status.

" I must get going before it too late" he said walking out of the room.

"Yes Ill see you around" she called after him still dazed by the fact that she just had a conversation with a captain and a young one at that._' He is truly a genious' _she thought staring at the door where he had exited.'_This is gong to be interesting' _she thought before returning to her work once more.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2 everyone! I hoped you guys liked it so please review. Thanks to Light Lamperouge, Kusanagi de frozen moon, and Writing Bunny for reviewing, you guys helped me continue my story and improved it. Quetions, comments, corrections are welcomed! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry to those who have been waiting for it but no excuses from me. I would like to explain why a captains level is needed to those who are you think hard, acaptain is capable of doing many things alone while his subordinate is needed in numbers to complete a mission. Right now they need as many shinigami as possible to help reconstruct the society. So a captain is the best solution to this. Okay now that I'm done with that lets get started with…. Chapter 3!**

* * *

Hitsugaya walked down another hall to a classroom, this time to get his textbooks. He remembered that the room was somewhere around there. Then he found it.

'_Honestly, you think at least somethings changed in this school but guess not._'

He opened the door to find a few students at their table chatting with each other while the teacher was in the front doing reading something that looks like an essay.

He entered and went over to the teacher causing some of the students to stare. The teacher was engrossed in her reading that she didn't realize someone arrived. He waited a little before clearing his throat.

She looked up slightly startled by the interruption to find a pair of familiar turquoise eyes staring back at her. She hasn't seen those eyes ever since….. she thought before realizing who she was staring at.

" Toushiro!" she jumped up and walked around her desk to greet him properly. "Its been such a long time since Ive seen you, and look at you ! you've grown at least 6 inches" she cried out before hugging him.

Hitsugaya stiffened at the gesture and blinked a couple of times before recognizing who was hugging him. His eyes widened slightly before hesitantly saying,

" Misuki sensei?"

Misuki sensei was the one who always praised him in class whenever he accomplished something ahead of his classmates,which was practically every time. She was said to be the strictest teacher in her year to everyone but obviously with the exception of one person, him.

" Now" she said letting him go " what on earth are are you doing here, shouldn't you already b-"

" Im the new student assigned to this class Misuki sensei, and I am here to collect my books for tomorrow, so if you please I would like to be prepared for tomorrow." He cut in before she could say something that would ruin the mission.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the message she had received earlier that day. Looking around the room she remembered that there were students in there so she gestured for Hitsugaya to continue their conversation outside of class. Hitsugaya nodded and walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind him before turning to his former teacher.

She was staring at him with admiration and pride almost not believing who her favorite student was.

" I knew there was a captain that goes by by Hitsugaya but I didn't think that it would be you, I mean usually it takes a very long time to achieve necessary goals to maintain captain level abilities. But then again i am talking about _the _Tensai*." she said and smiled at him.

He shrugged at the comment and said " Misuki sensei, please do not act like this tomorrow, or you will cause suspicion, but considering how you acted when you saw me its best you should only treat me like someone youknew long ago. Is that alright with you?"

She straightened her posture and answered in the way she would to a captain "Yes sir!"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at his former teacher." Very funny," he said dryly, " now will you give me the textbooks that I will need for tomorrow? i would like to go back to my division to get ready for tomorrow."

She nodded, " Of course, please follow me." She led him back into the room to the other side where her bookshelves were. She reached into it and grabbed a few books before turning back to face him. " Here you are, and if you need to read anything else, we have a library that you can visit." she told him just like the first day they met. He nodded and said " Thank you sensei," he started walking towards the door " I'll have to go now so please excuse me" he said turning around to give her a small bow before he left the room. He felt stares coming from the students but he didn't care, he wasn't going to say anything to them until he was required to, so he left it at that.

"See you tomorrow Toushirou!" Misuki sensei called after him. It was very nice to have her favorite student couldn't wait until tomorrow where the real deal would begin.

* * *

**You guys must hate me for not updating for so long, Gomenasai!( Sorry). I planned on updating on Halloween but then again, it was Halloween so I was a bit busy. Anyways I hope you guys like this story so far and I would try my best to correct my mistakes. :D Thank you to all my reviewers and just to let you know, it's your reviews that giving me the strength to go on with this story, so if you want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW!. Later! **

***Tensai- Prodigy (I think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time he got back to his division it was night time and the guards were already on watch. He was about to open the door and go in when two of the guards stopped him.

" Hey! what are you doing here kid? Students aren't allowed to enter the divisions unless you have permission." Said one of the guards.

_' Idiots!'_he thought furiously before replying through his clenched teeth " Takashi I am very disappointed in you. Can you not recognize your own captain?"

The guard, Takashi, looked more closely at Hitsugaya and his eyes quickly bowed down to Hitsugaya.

" I so sorry sir!, You were not in your haori and I-" Hitsugaya cut in, " It's fine, just open the door." Takashi dipped into a bow again before turning around to motion the others to open the door . Hitsugaya walked past them without another word, and continued his way to his office. Takshi looked after him before slumping against the division wall beside the door, sweat breaking down his forehead.

"What's the matter Takashi?" one of his companions asked.

Takashi took a shaky breath before replying, " For a minute I thought he was going to turn me into a human popsicle." The others gave him a questiong look. They saw that he had a very serious expression on his face.

"Why?" one of them asked

Takashi looked at the person as if saying _' isn't it obvious?'. _" I called him a **Kid**!". No one, not even the soutaicho himself was allowed to call the tenth squad captain a kid, ever!

* * *

Hitsuagaya walked down the hall while thinking over the day's events. This mission to him, was going to be one of the most hardest of all. The problem wasn't helping the students, it was the students. Thinking about his days back at the academy, he had been a loner. He didn't communicate with them unless needed to, or when asked a question, which was rarely. No one wanted to talk to the strange looking kid with white hair, or the fact that he skipped all the way to the 6Th year in just one year. They were afraid of him, just like the people in Rukungai was. Though they never said it to his face, they all thought he was some kind of demon who used his powers to achieve his that didn't stop him from earning the title Tensai, no, he never cared what they all thought. What was important was that his reiatsu is under control and is no longer killing his grandma. He had the ability to protect his childhood friend, who, along with grandma had accepted him for how he is. They never thought about how he looked or how cold his personality was. They saw only the good side in him and embraced it. For that, nothing will bring him down or be in his way of protecting him. Not even the students.

**" No, child, of course they won't bring you down. You are strong, and will continue tobe so. We all have faith in you."** a voice in his head rumbled.

'_Hyourinmaru"_Hitsugaya relaxed in the presence of his zanpacto._' Thank you for being with me through all these years. You have helped me through so many times.'_

**' We are one child, nothing will separate us, I will always be with you.'**Hyourinmaru replied before going back to his place in Hitsugaya's mind. Hitsugaya went into his room and changed into his night clothes. He laid down on his futon, and before he entered the darkness, he reached for the presence in his head and said.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

The next day, he woke up before dawn to get his things into the academy without packed up all his needed things and dressed up in the student's uniform. It fit him quite well, unlike his first time when it was a size to big for him. He looked outside his window to check the sun's position before deciding that he would have enough time to have a cup tea before going.

The kitchen was already bustling, cooks and shinigamis readying for the minute the captain stepped in, all activities came to a halt. It was unusual for the captain to go into the kitchen himself for usually, it was Matsumoto or some other shinigami who had to bring the food to the captain. He was always so consumed in his work that he kept forgetting to eat. But what really got their attention was the student uniform that their taicho was donning.

The sight was too amusing not to laugh at, but for the sake of their lives, they didn't laugh. Instead they just gawked at him like he had grown a third was tempted to roll his eyes at how stupid they looked. He glared back at them until every pair of eyes turned away from him unable to stay under the pressure of the glare.

He walked to one of the cooks and told her to make one cup of green tea and anther one put into something portable. He knew he would probably need it when he got to the academy, with the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. The tea would help settle it.

He was enjoying the fresh hot tea when a loud familiar voice was heard approaching the kitchen. He turned to the door to find the busty woman entering the kitchen with the two other fukutaichos, Kira and Renji.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto squealed " You look so cute, even cuter than the first time I saw you in this uniform! Look Renji, Kira, doesn't Taicho look adorable?" The two just stared with their mouths gaping.

"Oh I wish I had a, what are those called again?, oh right cameras! right, I mean this doesn't happen very often" Matsumoto said happily while inching towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya noticed this and knew what was coming up next. He sidestepped and ducked right as Matsumoto was about to swing her arms around him.

He stopped at the door and turned around to face her, " Matsumoto, don't forget to do the paperwork or you will regret it, am I clear?"

Matsumoto opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. She smiled after him.

"Uhhh, Matsumoto, why is Hitsugaya Taicho wearing a Student's uniform?: Renji asked staring at the door where the said taicho left.

"Because Renji, Taicho's going back to school!"

* * *

**Hey guys! A thousand apologies for the late update. I'm afraid school got in the way a little. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I hope you still have some interest in this story even though the updates totally suck. I'll try my best these days to update since it winter break (whooohoooo!:). Please review guys, that's like the best part in writing and you have any suggestions on the story you are welcome to PM me, I always check my computer every - oh Yeah!, before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, (sadly) Just my ocs'**

**I know, a bit too late, but hey, something is better than nothing, Sayonara!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hitsugaya was looking for his room, the one he will be staying in during the two months. He found the room, which was not far from the classrooms, and reach out with the empty hand to slide the door open. The room was nice and simple, even though it was in a better condition than the real students'. It was Hitsugaya in the first place, that was what he preferred anyways since he didn't want any big decorations blocking his way while he goes about in the room.

He started unpacking his luggage which was very few, for all he brought was 2 sets of clothing for when he wouldn't be in the academy. He also packed along his Zanpacto just in case. He would be keeping his Zanpacto in his room most of the time anyways, since students don't usually achieve their Shikai until they graduated.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was almost time for the classes to start. He could already hear the students bustling about the place, trying to get ready. He made sure everything was put away before exiting his room, and locked it up. He wanted to go to his classroom early before the others to avoid attracting attention.

Luckily everybody was too busy getting ready to notice the white-haired 'student' walking past them. Hitsugaya had reached the the room where his first class would begin. He had Misuki sensei, who teaches kido. He was kind of glad to have her first since he knew her, and who knows what would happen when the students realized they have a new classmate?

He entered the classroom noting thankfully it was still almost empty, with only Misuki in there. She saw him go in and smiled as he bowed slightly to her before continuing on his way to his seat. She was used to his cold attitude, and learned to just leave it be.

Hitsugaya chose a seat near a window and placed his books down on the made sure to sit in the corner since he wasn't sure if he was ready to start the socializing just yet. He sat down and placed his chin on his hand, staring out the window while waiting for the class to start.

Students began filing into the classroom and occupying the seats. Hitsugaya ignored the students and continued to stare out of the window. None of the students seem to have notice the extra student, and was happily chatting with their friends.

Soon they were all settled down and silently waited for their lesson to begin. They knew Misuki sensei, and didn't want to keep her waiting, or they shall suffer the consequences.

Misuki sensei was standing in front of the classroom, and was about to say something when yelling was heard in the hallway.

" It's all your fault that we're late!"

" No, it's yours since you were the one to complain about being hungry."

" Well that's because of the reiatsu, you know I can't stop it from giving me an appetite!"

"Just don't blame it on me."

" Shush! We're going in now"

The students had an amused expression on their face while Misuki sensei bore an annoyed one. Hitsugaya turned away from the window to see who the students were.

The door slid open to admit in two students, a boy and a girl. The girl turned to Misuki sensei and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Misuki sensei, there was a little delay," here she glared at the boy," so we came a little late." She gave a low bow to show her sincerity. The boy next to her did the same.

Misuki frowned and gave a small sigh, " Make sure this doesn't happen again, am I clear?"

They both bowed again and said " Yes ma'am".

Misuki sensei dismissed them to their seats. They turned around to look for their seats and that was when Hitsugaya saw a clear view of their faces.

The boy found his empty seat and began to walk toward it when he saw who was occupying the seat next to his. He stopped and stared. His female companion saw this and looked at what he was staring at. Her eyes became as wide as her friends, and they too, held surprise and fear. The person was staring back at them with his teal eyes wide open, showing the surprise it held.

The whole class only then, did they notice the new student. They gave out small cries of surprise at the sudden sight of the new person. Who is he?, why is his hair white?, he's looks too young to be in this students murmured among themselves.

Misuki sensei cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned towards her with question in their eyes.

" Class, this is Histugaya Toushiro, he will be studying with you guys for the rest of the." Misuki announced. " Now no questions, and lets get to work."

The students were now even more bewildered but didn't dare say anything. Misuki saw that the boy and girl was still standing and frowned.

" Tatsukichi, Ayumi, whyare you two doing still standing?" The questioned ones didn't answer but appeared to be backing away.

Misuki looked to see who, and realized they were staring at Hitsugaya. And what's more surprising was that he was staring back at them, his face blank and he seemed to be trying to keep it that way.

Hitsugaya was now lost in the past. His feeling of lonliness was abruptly brought up again, with, this time, an example of the source. He shook that feeling away and buried back down. Feeling were useless at a time like this, so it should be kept that way. He pulled up his walls and made sure it was secure.

He stood up from his chair, feeling the eyes of everybody on him, gathered up his books, and walked away quietly to another empty seat, apart from every body else.

Tatsukichi and Ayumi hesitantly walked to their seats, avoiding the stare of the white haired student, who was now their class mate.

********

* * *

**I guess this is what you call a cliff hanger ne? Well don't worry I'll up very soon. Apologies to a few of my reviewers whom I had promised an earler update, but the holidays were kind of in the way. I hoped you guys like this chapter even though it is a little short, but i hope recent updates would make it as any author would say, Please Review!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The room started to slowly go back to normal, despite the tension between Tatsukichi , Ayumi and the new kid. The student kept stealing glances at the white-haired

child. He didn't show any emotions on his face, which slightly unnerved them. Even though they weren't sitting near him, they could feel a cold aura surrounding him.

Misuki sensei found it was harder to teach the students today, and wanted to keep them from straying. So she clapped her hands twice to get their attention.

" Alright you guys, enough dilly dally. It's time to practice your Kido, you will be graduating soon, so lets not let it go sloppy now. Gather outside and line up in four rows for me."

The students stood up from their chairs and gathered outside. Hitsugaya was the last one to go outside and just stood in the line closest to him. The students in the same row inched as far away from him as possible, not wanting to get close to the wierd looking kid. Hitsugaya was used to the same treatment so he just ignored it.

Misuki sensei was standing to the side and was carrying a clipboard and brush to record down their scores. She ordered to students to practice the Hado, way of destruction.

The students took turns one by one in each row to recite the spell and aim it at the target board, while Misuki sensei wrote down the scores. Hitsuagaya saw that the students were pretty focused on their reiatsu, but the amount that they were putting into the spell was unsteady and over used. 'That would have to be fixed.' he thought.

Soon, before he knew it, it was his turn to cast a Hado spell. All of the students were watching him, curious to see . He stepped up, aimed his hand at the target board , and muttered,

" Hado, number 31 Shakkaho!", the red light shot from his hand, and went directly into the board, destroying it. The students were gaping at him with surprise and awe. He had conjured up the spell without even saying the incantation. It took a very experienced shinigami to do that!

Now the students have seen an example of his ablilities. They knew he was strong. But that was what Hitsugaya wanted. It might solve a few problems, like for one, they wouldn't underestimate him as a mere weak child. The students knew they needed help, so they would try to find someone who could assist them. There might be a possibility that they would go to him to ask for it, because he knew it would be more troublesome if he was the one who went to them. It would cause discomfort for all, and will be a a hindrance in training.

Hitsugaya began to walk slowly back into the classroom. He had already gone through the schools' daily schedule and knew the first class was about to come to an end. The students looked curiously after him wondering what he was doing, and why wasn't Misuki sensei stopping him. The bell suddenly rang and startled them, causing them to jump.

Misuki sensei just smirked at Hitsugayas' precision, and dismissed the children.

Hitsugaya picked up his books, and walked out of the classroom, not issuing a single glance back. Tatsukichi and Ayumi stared after him, the fear still clear in their eyes. Then they too, packed up their stuff and started walking to their next class. They walked in silence before Ayumi broke it.

"It's been quite a while since we've see him, ne Tatsukichi-san?"

Tatsukichi looked at her and nodded." Yeah, remember his ba-san said that he went to this academy with Hinamori?"

"But that was 70 years ago!, It only takes 6 years to graduate!" Ayumi exclaimed

Tatsukichi frowned "Yeah so that means that either he was held back, but thats impossible or else the academy wouldn't have accepted him in the first place, or hes' just too young to graduate and has to wait."

Ayumi considered the followings and agreed with him. They walked into their next class, History, and found out that Hitsugaya was also in their class.

Hitsugaya saw this too, and inwardly frowned.'_Why, of all schedules must we have the same? Kami is playing a joke on me"_ Hitsuagaya thought. But he didn't let his annoyance show and just ignored the looks he was given. The reactions to his prescence was the same as the first class, not that it was much of a surprise. They were all the same.

He also noticed that the teachers were eyeing him with wariness, like if something bad happened, he would explode on them. They were nervous to have a captain among them, and even though it wasn't necessary, they treated him with silent respect and kept out of his way. He really appreciated this very much.

The second bell rang to announce it was lunch time. All the students quickly hurried out the door and towards the cafeteria( sorry, don't know if theres any specific names for it).

Though it didn't take much reiatsu to cast the Hado, Hitsugaya felt his stomach growl. It seems the more reiatsu you have, the more food you have to eat in order to conserve your energy. He thought it was sometimes troublesome, but things are what they are.

He followed behind the class, keeping away from them.'_I wonder what we're having today. Hope they got tea.'_ he thought. The last time he was there, he wasn't in need of tea yet, but due to the nights he stayed awake to finish the paperwork that Matsumoto left behind, he found it very soothing for the mind.

He lined up with the students to get their boxed lunches. As soon as he got one, he started to walk towards one of the empty tables. Suddenly, he saw something flash in the corner of his eyes, and before he knew it, down he went. As he fell, he felt hot liquid splashing all over him. If you need to be reminded, Hitsugaya Toshirou, the ice prince, does not dwell well with anything hot. He gave out a short, surprised yelp as he crashed onto ground, _hard._

He opened his eyes and immediately sat up. " WHAT THE FUCK!" (Ed moment there :D) he growled and looked for the person at fault. Turns out it was one of the teachers who he didn't have yet. He was staring with horror at Hitsugaya, and was inwardly cursing himself himself for bumping into the captain out of all people. The said captain was trying to calm himslef down before he started a snow blizzard.

The students, who haven't heard the new kid speak until now, was surprised by the deep and furiousness in his voice. They felt the room temperature decreasing until it was almost at freezing point. But everyone was to busy staring at the incident to realize that.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, then slowlyopened it again to examine the problem more closely. The still burning liquid, which turned out to be green tea, had went all over his uniform.

The teacher was still frozen onto the floor, looking as if it was his death day. Giving a big sigh, Hitsugaya stood up carefully and realized everyone was shivering. He lowered his reiatsu, and the room temperature went back to normal. He could feel the tension building up and did't want it to last long, so instead, he walked over to the teacher a few feet away from him.

He put out his hand, gesturing for the teacher to grab it. The teacher eyes widened and immediately grabbed it and stood up. He looked at Hitsugaya and was about to say something, but Hitsugaya just turned away and stated walking off.

" I'm going to go change" he muttered towards the teachers, who were expecting the complete opposite. Hitsugaya hurried down the hall, towards his room and sighed yet again.' _This is not my day.'_ he inwardly groaned.

* * *

**Please R&R. Thank you for those who reviewed in my last chapter, your reviews made me very happy:D I don't have an exact schedule for updating, so I might not update every week. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was kinda like a filler and you will continue to read my story. Again, Please R&R!**


End file.
